Rendezvous
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: Después de todo lo sucedido entre Hans y Elsa, una chispa de pasión surge entre ellos. Deseo, amor, y aquellas charlas íntimas que de otro modo jamás verían la luz, en un espacio donde finalmente pueden estar juntos sin tener que responder a nada o a nadie. Rendezvous es un spin-off de Til Måneskinn, que muestra otro lado de la relación de los protagonistas.
1. Hielo y fuego

**NOTA:** antes de leer, sepan que esta historia es en realidad lo que debió ser el capítulo 40 del Fic principal, Til Måneskinn. Lo escribo acá para no subir el rating de ese fic, y porque es una mirada distinta sobre la relación entre Hans y Elsa, mucho más íntima.

Si no han leído Til Måneskinn, o lo han leído en parte, dejo como resumen (SPOILER) para que se entienda:

Esto sucede después de mucho tiempo de que se conocieran los personajes, y en circunstancias totalmente distintas. Hans no intentó asesinar a Elsa para quedarse con el trono, sino cortejarla y conseguir que ella lo viese como su aliado, como su única compañía y ayuda para descongelar Arendelle. Él le revela secretos, como su poder sobre el fuego y los horrores que se viven en la familia Westergård. Forjan una relación basada en una suerte de simbiosis, ambos se necesitan. Poco a poco surgen sentimientos entre ellos, más allá de lo que ambos planeaban. En su estadía, descubren que el padre de Elsa intentó investigar sobre la magia para poder ayudar a su hija.

Todo es perfecto hasta que Anna regresa, revelando las verdaderas intenciones de Hans. Comienza un conflicto entre los personajes, sin embargo, luego de visitar a los trolls en el valle, descubren que Elsa y Hans están inevitablemente obligados a estar juntos, o acabar con el otro. Es amor u odio, no hay puntos medios.

Pasael tiempo y la reina de las nieves sigue sin poder arreglar el desastre que causó. Eso los obliga a tomar una medida extrema: iniciar un viaje al lugar donde encontrarían pistas sobre dos seres similares a ellos, con poderes, que vivieron hace siglos en el norte del mundo. Allí viven diversos peligros, se pierden en medio del paisaje hóstil, hasta que son encontrados por un pueblo salvaje que adora al rey del fuego, un hombre con magia como la de Hans, y que creó un mundo subterráneo increíble. Tanto Elsa como Hans aprenden lecciones importantes en este lugar, y la pasión surge entre ellos.

* * *

 **Hielo y Fuego**

Me detengo frente a la entrada de nuestra cueva-cama. _¿Realmente es una buena idea?_ No. _Cobarde, eso es lo que soy_. Respiro profundo, reúno valor para hacer lo que se supone que había decidido. Finalmente corro las cortinas. Hans está recostado, intento fijarme sólo en su rostro, antes de ver el suelo. Me siento junto a él. Compartimos una mirada eterna. No hacen falta palabras. Sé lo que va a pasar, y él también. Con las manos temblorosas, me quito la blusa.

No estoy segura de lo que hago. Después de tanto tiempo, justo ahora se me ocurre hacer esto. Con lo que pasamos, en Arendelle, desde lo que intentó con mi hermana, luego nuestro breve cortejo, las veces que intentó enseñarme a controlar mi magia. El regreso de Anna y todo lo que cambió. Los días en que lo odiaba, para luego descubrir que de una u otra forma, terminaremos juntos. El viaje, hasta el norte del mundo, a estas islas, para descubrir qué somos. Cuando estuve a punto de morir, y los días que siguieron, vagando en esta tierra congelada. Encontramos este pueblo subterráneo, y descubrimos que las leyendas sobre un príncipe de fuego y una bruja de hielo, como nosotros, eran reales y tuvieron una relación más íntima.

Después de todo eso, aún tengo dudas. Pero ya lo hice. Me acabo de desnudar el torso frente a Hans. Él se queda viéndome con mayor detención, en especial mis pechos. El tiempo que demora en hacerlo se me hace eterno. Toma mi mano, se la lleva hasta sus labios. Besa la base de mi palma, mi muñeca. La coloca sobre su mejilla. Le acaricio, rozando su barba con las yemas de los dedos. Se ve mucho mayor con ella, pero a pesar de ello, se ve tan atractivo como siempre. Es realmente apuesto, con sus ojos verdes oscuros, su rostro anguloso, su cabello rojizo que ha crecido este último tiempo, fuera de ese corte pulcro que solía llevar cuando estábamos en mi reino.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos acá? No sólo a este lugar, sino a este punto de nuestras vidas. Si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que estaría así con el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, enseñándole mi pecho desnudo, jamás lo hubiese creído. Mucho menos que sería la persona que cambió buena parte de mi vida, con quien comparto el tener un talento mágico, y un pasado tan trágico como el mío. No pensé que pudiese existir alguien que me comprendiera tan bien como él.

Esto es tan… nuevo. Sigo sintiendo calor, más todavía. Soy plenamente consciente de que mis mejillas están ardiendo de rubor. Me siento expuesta, y al mismo tiempo, deseable. _Si tan solo supiese qué hacer ahora._ Parecía tan sencillo cuando venía caminando.

Él parece captar que en mi inexperiencia, no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto. Me siento ansiosa, y un poco nerviosa, a decir verdad. Me acerco más a él, nos besamos. Al principio es lento, suave, como si temiese espantarme de alguna forma. Agradezco profundamente este esfuerzo de su parte. Me rodea la espalda con ambos brazos, para inclinarme de modo que estoy sentada, pero quedo boca arriba, sin que mis labios dejen los suyos.

Poco a poco subimos de intensidad. Él toma mi labio inferior entre los suyos, desencadenando un cosquilleo delicioso. Tengo una mano sobre su pecho y otra enredada en su cabello, cuidando de no tirarlo. Es curioso, pese a que esto se sentía como estar en una nebulosa por lo desconocido, mi mente está clara, como nunca. Me relajo entre sus brazos. No hay nada que me calme más que su calor y el olor de su piel.

Con la valentía que no sabía que tenía, comienzo a quitarle esa especie de camisa que trae puesta. Me resulta difícil desde la posición en que estoy, así que me suelta por un momento y se la quita él mismo. Me separo un poco para poder admirarlo mejor. Lo había visto así en otras ocasiones, pero el contexto sin duda cambia todo. Me gusta, tiene el tono muscular atlético, pero no excesivamente esculpido. Sus hombros cubiertos de pecas, es adorable. Me dedico a admirar los detalles que antes no había notado. Sus vellos rojizos, más escasos de lo que recordaba. Y algunas cicatrices que han quedado de sus aventuras. Cada marca corresponde a una historia diferente.

Esta vez soy yo quien lo atrae para continuar en lo que estábamos. Esto también es nuevo, nunca antes había tenido su piel desnuda contra la mía, deslizándose y haciendo que me sienta como si estuviera en llamas, con cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas activa, captando cada centímetro de su abdomen rozando el mío. Me falta el aire, pero me siento de maravilla. Mi corazón late frenéticamente, y mi respiración es dificultosa. No obstante, sé que estoy bien, que es normal.

Le doy un mordisco tentativo, él gruñe. Rara vez lo hace. Usualmente él se mantiene bajo control mientras yo me derrito. Me agrada la idea de poder desarmarlo con mi tacto, de saber que él también puede dejarse llevar. Definitivamente me encanta. Nos separamos un segundo, antes de volver a besarnos. Lame mis labios, le abro la boca y continuamos jugando así por un rato.

Lo que enciende las alarmas para mí es el momento en que coloca sus manos sobre mis pechos. Se aparta de mí, sólo lo suficiente para poder moverlas con facilidad. Los palpa de manera tentativa. No esperaba que hiciera esto, pero tampoco sé con exactitud qué es lo que esperaba que hiciéramos, así que lo dejo dirigir el curso de la acción. Además, por extraño que sea, me agrada la sensación. Cierro mis ojos mientras sus dedos tocan con delicadeza mis pezones, que se endurecen con su tacto.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta con esa voz profunda que me encanta.

Me avergüenza demasiado responder en voz alta, así que sólo asiento con la cabeza. Sus pulgares hacen movimientos circulares sobre mis pezones, para luego tirar de ellos con suavidad. _Oh, Dios_. Se siente realmente bien. Muy bien… es solo que… ¿es normal que lo sienta también _ahí abajo_? No me atrevo a preguntarle. Por ahora, prefiero entregarme a sus cuidados.

* * *

No tengo idea de dónde fue que salió este entusiasmo repentino por parte de Elsa. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a desaprovecharlo, al contrario, he esperado tanto para hacer esto con ella. En el momento en que, sin pretenderlo, entré a nuestros aposentos y la vi desnuda en la piscina, renació esa urgencia de tenerla, más fuerte que nunca. Sin embargo, no quería hacerme ilusiones, siempre me deja a medio camino. Usualmente solo tenemos el juego previo, sin avanzar más allá.

No importa cómo sucedió, el punto es que estaba pensando en darme algo de satisfacción, como para no quedar con las ganas, hasta que ella apareció. La sorpresa fue que, sin ningún aviso previo, se quitó la prenda que cubría su pecho. Está nerviosa, o lo estaba, cuando lo hizo. Desde ese punto todo ha sucedido rápidamente. Aunque sé que debo tener el cuidado de no presionarla demasiado. Algo intenso la espantaría, y si no tiene la suficiente estimulación, le dolerá más de lo necesario. Es todo un arte el tocar el cuerpo de una mujer.

Más aún a la mujer que amo. Esto también es nuevo para mí en ese sentido. Jamás había intimado con alguien por quien sintiera afecto, mucho menos amor. Quiero hacerlo bien. Especialmente sabiendo que es su primer contacto sexual. Es nueva en esto, quiero que tenga una buena experiencia. Eso significa prepararla bien. Me habría gustado tener algún tipo de aceite, para deslizarnos más fácil una vez que entremos en acción, pero no tenía cómo saber que sucedería.

Tendré que darle más atención primero. Es tímida, pero aprende rápido. Adoro esos intentos de imitar lo que hago con ella. La muerdo, me muerde de vuelta. Nos besamos con más intensidad que antes, jugando con nuestras lenguas. Me gusta, pero quiero avanzar un poco. Toco sus pechos, me aseguro de que lo disfrute. Nos recosamos sobre las pieles en la cama. Me gusta, lo hace todo más exótico. Entre las pieles, telas suaves, y perfumes, es una experiencia bastante particular.

Cuido de no subirme encima de ella. No todavía. Eso la asustaría, definitivamente. Quiero que abra las piernas por su cuenta, cuando esté lista. Prefiero darle atención a otras zonas de su cuerpo. Inicio besando por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, continuando con su cuello. Si hay un sitio que la vuelve loca, es su cuello. Lo mordisqueo hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Sigo con uno de sus pechos, cierro mis labios alrededor de uno de esos erguidos pezones rosados. Ella abre los ojos repentinamente, confundida, mas no se aparta. Confía en mí. Lo suficiente para aventurarse en un terreno desconocido para ella.

Succiono con suavidad, mientras tiro de su otro pezón. El cambio en Elsa es automático, gime despacio, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Lo tomaré como un incentivo para continuar. Es curioso, mientras lo hago, noto que su piel cambia de temperatura de vez en cuando. Nunca está helada, pero sí baja un poco. Me aseguraré de mantenerla en calor. Lo otro que noto, es que tengo el cabello húmedo y más frío de lo normal. Es ella. Sí, definitivamente tendré que usar mi magia. Solo lo necesario para que sea cómodo.

Continúo con mi tarea, mordisqueando de vez en cuando. Ella gime con mayor intensidad cada vez que lo hago. Me encanta que esté gozándolo de esta manera, pero no quiero que se corra solo con esto. Demasiada atención a sus pechos, por ahora. Me levanto un momento, ella queda con una expresión de confundida. Es adorable.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta entre jadeos—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—No es nada que hayas hecho—me cuesta reprimir la risa, hay veces en que es realmente inocente. Elijo sonreírle suavemente para que se tranquilice—. No podrías ni que quisieras—todavía no me queda clara una cosa—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo conmigo.

— ¿Bromeas? He querido hacer esto por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? —se endereza y queda sentada, con una expresión de complicada que no puedo dejar de admirar. _Definitivamente me encanta esta mujer_.

—No es nada tan grave. Es simple, hay demasiada tela entre nosotros.

—Oh.

—Ven aquí—se levanta y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Su falta tiene lazos por detrás, la doy vuelta para deshacer los nudos.

No debería tomarme tanto tiempo. Estoy siendo más torpe que lo usual, normalmente me deshago de las prendas femeninas con destreza. En cambio, ahora me tiemblan un poco las manos y comienza a desesperarme un poco. Elsa parece notar mi frustración con estos malditos nudos y me ayuda a desarmarlos. Cuando terminamos, su falda se desploma y ella queda totalmente expuesta. Tomo mi tiempo para admirarla. Ella es blanca y perfecta, como una escultura de mármol. Incluso con ese fino vello rubio que cubre entremedio de sus piernas. Ella baja la mirada nuevamente. A veces me estresa que sea tan modesta, considerando lo hermosa que se ve sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Mírame—levanto su mentón—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que te ves así?

—No… no es eso. Es que…

— ¿Si?

—Olvídalo. Es mejor si no hablamos.

—Me preocupa saber lo que estás pensando.

—Tú tienes experiencia en esto, yo no…

—Aprende conmigo—beso su frente—. No te preocupes por esto, sólo siente.

—Eso quiero, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Ah… también quiero… tocarte.

—Hazlo.

Pese a los nervios, se domina bastante bien. Noto que está nerviosa por lo frío que se torna el ambiente, y por uno que otro copo de nieve que cae repentinamente. Veo determinación en su rostro, no va a dejar que eso la detenga. A veces me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que la conocí. Comienza tímidamente, con caricias tentativas en mi pecho. Con nuestra diferencia de estatura, queda a la altura perfecta para besar la piel sobre mis pectorales. Su tacto es ligero, como una pluma, y curiosamente frío. Lo está haciendo a propósito. _Si ella quiere jugar, bien, podemos hacerlo._

Subo levemente mi temperatura corporal, lo nota rápidamente. Sonríe y deja que sus dedos tracen figuras con escarcha sobre mi abdomen. La escarcha se derrite, dejándome cubierto de minúsculas gotas de agua. Es una de las pocas veces en que nuestros poderes se anulan entre sí, aunque sea en algo tan simple como esto. Ella continua, solo se detiene al llegar al borde de mi pantalón. Le ayudaré un poco con esto. Pese a la agilidad natural de sus manos delgadas, le cuesta deshacer las ataduras. Lo hago por ella, quito lo que restaba de mi vestimenta y dejo que caiga todo al suelo.

* * *

Hans está completamente desnudo. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo en persona, mucho menos uno así de… excitado. Respiro profundamente antes de mirar hacia abajo. Mis mejillas están ardiendo. Él es como el David de Miguel Ángel, sólo que con su masculinidad erecta… Lo había sentido varias veces por debajo de la tela, pero jamás lo había visto. No estoy segura de qué es lo que esperaba, esto ha sido una sorpresa _. Y pensar que es la parte de él que estará dentro de mí_. Sí, definitivamente mi rostro alcanza un tono de rojo similar al bermellón al imaginarlo.

Él toma mi mano con delicadeza, nos acostamos en frente del otro. Deshace mi trenza lentamente, dejando que mi cabello se desparrame libremente, desenredándolo con sus dedos. Lo siguiente que sé es que acuna mi cabeza entre sus manos y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente. Una de mis piernas se entrelaza en medio de las suyas, después de que él las separase con cuidado. Estoy sobre él, tocando sus costados de arriba abajo. No duramos tanto en esta posición, en cuanto nuestros labios se despegan, el aprovecha el instante y nos da vuelta.

Se coloca entre mis piernas, siento todo el peso de su cuerpo encima. No alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, lo próximo que siento es la dureza de su miembro masculino rozando mi feminidad, que se siente extrañamente cálida y húmeda. Coloca una mano ahí abajo, siento sus dedos en el lugar en que está la punta de su pene. Ahora es cuando realmente siento que estamos yendo demasiado lejos. Mis piernas tiemblan en anticipación, y, honestamente, me siento un poco aterrada. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, no sé qué sigue después de esto. Sin embargo, no voy a dejarlo ahora. Quiero hacer esto. Es delicioso y al mismo tiempo una tortura estar con él. Lo necesito. Lo quiero dentro de mí. No estoy segura de por qué, simplemente necesito tenerlo más cerca todavía.

—Hans, por favor…— _no puedo creer que acabara de pedirle en voz alta que me tome_.

Hans obedece. Toma impuso y me mete dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y dejo que un gemido de dolor escape de mis labios. Es extraño, o, mejor dicho, una sensación totalmente nueva. Siento la invasión, me siento _llena_ , y duele. Pasan unos segundos en los que no pienso en absolutamente nada. Él siguió moviéndose más adentro, pero se detiene. Nos vemos a los ojos. Veo su preocupación. Sé que se está aguantando las ganas de seguir. Lo beso, esperando con ello asegurarle que estoy bien. Él comienza a moverse, adentro hacia afuera, marcando un ritmo lento. El dolor sigue ahí, pero también la otra sensación nueva. _Me gusta_.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo está en llamas. Instintivamente, y sin poder evitarlo, me enfrío. Hans responde con una onda de calor que se propaga desde mi centro al resto de mi cuerpo. Continuamos en lo nuestro, en esa combinación de movimientos fluidos, con su cadera y la mía coordinadas al mismo compás. Todo va acompañado de esta especie de batalla silenciosa que iniciamos entre el frío y el calor. Nos besamos.

Pronto descubro que necesito que entre con más fuerza. _Necesito más de él_. Mi cadera comienza a responderle con mayor intensidad, y él capta el mensaje sin mayor dificultad. Vamos cada vez más rápido. _Mientras más aumenta, siento que lo necesito más_. Por suerte, parece que Hans quiere lo mismo que yo. No sé muy bien qué estamos esperando, sólo sé que _tenemos_ que continuar. _Oh, se siente realmente bien, mejor que lo que estaba esperando_. Me encanta, es como si fuésemos una sola unidad, en sincronía dentro de lo errático de nuestros movimientos. Él enciende mi cuerpo como el fuego mismo encontrándose con mi piel, que pareciera ser inflamable con su tacto. Y le respondo cada vez intentando calmarlo con pequeñas descargas de mi magia.

Es cuestión de segundos antes de que todo se consuma por completo. En algún momento dejo de ser consciente de todo lo que nos rodea, cierro los ojos ante esa sensación de estar a punto de llegar a algo. Toma un par de embestidas fuertes por parte de Hans para desarmarme por completo. Por un instante fugaz, todo es blanco, calor y placer más allá de lo que creía posible.

* * *

Termino dentro de ella. Lo disfruto al máximo mientras dura. Permanezco en su interior unos segundos. Me dedico a admirarla. Es realmente hermosa. Su lado mortal aparece totalmente expuesto, fuera de lo poderosa que es, en este momento es una mujer. Su rostro, cuello y parte de su cuerpo están ruborizados. Su cabello claro parece estar hecho de oro blanco hilado, húmedo, al igual que su piel. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ambos terminamos así, y rodeados de una bruma tibia, ligera, como el vapor que emana del agua caliente. Eso nunca antes había pasado.

Retiro mi pene con cuidado, para luego desplomarme sobre ella. En este momento, lo único que quiero es descansar. Uso su pecho como almohada, lo siento moverse con cada inspiración y espiración, y escucho sus latidos cardiacos. _Tanto tiempo esperando por esto_. Valió la pena. Pasaría por todo otra vez si eso significa estar en sus brazos, con ella pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello y trazando figuras de escarcha en mi espalda. Estoy a punto de dormirme cuando su voz susurra.

—Te amo— _¿escuché bien?_

— ¿Cómo dices? —Le respondo con la voz más ronca de lo que esperaba.

—Hans, te amo— _Estoy seguro de que no lo dice en serio_.

—Lo dices sólo por lo que acabamos de hacer.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?

—Bastante.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No lo sé, solo parecía un buen momento para decírtelo.

—De haber sabido que hacer el amor contigo te obligaría a decirlo, te habría presionado hace mucho— _Dios, esta mujer es mi perdición, seguro que lo es_.

—No lo habrías logrado.

— ¿Y por qué ahora? Hemos tenido tanto tiempo, y justo ahora te lanzas a mis brazos…

—Es… me di cuenta de que quería.

— ¿Y antes no?

—Mmm… no, no es eso. Sólo quise hacerlo y ya—percibo una nota de irritación en su voz. _Quizá sea mejor dejarlo así_.

—Está bien. Me alegro.

—Yo también.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmm… ¿es normal que sienta que mis huesos son como gelatina? —me río con esa pregunta tan peculiar.

—Supongo. ¿Todavía te duele?

—Un poco—me preocupa haber sido demasiado bruto con ella—. No es nada, me siento bien. Mejor que bien.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —por sus gestos y la forma en que se expresaba vocalmente, sé que lo disfrutó tanto como yo, pero aun así quiero escucharla.

—Maravilloso… ahora entiendo por qué me presionaste tanto—no sé si es una respuesta o un regaño. Lo tomaré como un sí.

— ¿Valió la pena? —en realidad sólo estoy jugando con ella.

—Totalmente—me despego de su pecho para poder verla a la cara. Todavía tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes—. No pensé que fuera así de intenso.

—Me imagino, sin experiencia previa.

— ¿Y qué te pareció a ti?

— ¿Hablas en serio? —sonrío hasta que me doy cuenta de que en realidad quiere saberlo. _Diablos, si tan solo supiera que me trae loco_ —. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería hacer esto contigo.

—Todavía me siento… extraña.

—Es normal. Son sensaciones fuertes—le quito los mechones de cabello que tapaban su cara. Me dedico a perderme en esos preciosos ojos azules, tan parecidos al color del agua de los ríos congelados de la isla, o a la orilla del mar Egeo en Grecia.

— ¿Qué es esa cara?

— ¿Qué cara? —frunzo el ceño, para luego relajarlo en una sonrisa.

—Esa cara.

—Estoy feliz—le pongo los ojos en blanco. _Probablemente tengo una cara de idiota enamorado imposiblemente feliz._ Nos besamos por lo que pareciera ser la milésima vez en el día.

—Me gusta verte así. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita—dice Elsa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, deberías mostrarla más seguido.

—No, solo lo hago contigo. Tengo una imagen que mantener.

— ¿Por qué? No seas testarudo.

—Soy un dios poderoso, ¿se te olvida?

—Lo que digan los indios no cuenta—finge estar molesta—. Además, yo también soy una diosa.

—Una diosa que no resistió lo suficiente y congeló el techo mientras tenía un orgasmo.

—Yo no…—levanto su barbilla para que lo vea. _Agradezco que fuera el techo y no yo_ —Oh, vaya.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarlo mejor si quieres que sigamos teniendo encuentros como este.

—Lo dice el que no soporta que lo enfríen.

—Claro que no lo soporto—en realidad me gusta esa dinámica, y su piel fría es una excelente cura para el calor excesivo que liberó mi cuerpo.

—Lo intentaré… es solo que se siente bien liberarlo.

—Creo que te liberaste demasiado.

—Lo siento.

—No hay por qué. Agradece que sea resistente a tu magia, de otro modo tendría hipotermia.

—Y yo a la tuya, habrías rostizado viva a cualquier otra.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

— ¿Y por qué conmigo sí?

—Supongo que me cuesta más controlarme cuando estoy contigo.

—Hablas demasiado.

— ¿Qué preferirías que hiciera? Ah—me cubre el abdomen con hielo para hacerme callar.

—No lo sé—sus dedos recorren la superficie congelada.

—Quítame esta cosa.

—Oblígame—enarca una ceja. _¿Eso es un reto?_

—Te tomas demasiadas libertades conmigo.

—Lo dice el que me acaba de quitar la virginidad. Me acabas de condenar a no tener marido.

—No te pierdes de mucho. El matrimonio sólo te servirá para conservar tu imagen.

—Sólo si salimos de esta…

—No pienses en ello.

—Me cuesta no hacerlo, cada día que pasa se hace más imposible.

—Creí que querías aprovechar de aprender.

—Lo sé, y hoy aprendimos mucho, pero no creo que lo que busco esté en este lugar.

—Encontramos algo sobre la bruja de hielo.

—Pero nada que me ayude a descongelar mi reino. Es la razón para que viniéramos.

— ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

—Seguir buscando, creo…—sé que hay algo atormentándola. _No es precisamente la mejor ocultando sus emociones_.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Oh, vamos. Te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que hay algo dando vueltas por tu cabeza.

—Bien… es que lo de Krasimira y Nasser me dejó con más preguntas.

Es una buena razón para preocuparse. Son tan parecidos a nosotros, como una versión del pasado, cuyo final fue trágico e innecesario. También quedó rondando mi mente esa duda, _¿por qué terminó de esa manera?_ Es raro que dos hechiceros tan poderosos, uno de hielo y otro de fuego, se conocieran y mantuviesen una relación… tal como nosotros dos. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de ese vínculo, se asesinaron entre ellos.

—Entiendo. Se parecen demasiado a nosotros.

—No tanto. Espero no llegar a ser como Krasimira.

—No lo harás. Eres buena por naturaleza, no podrías ni que quisieras.

—No permitas que llegue a serlo—suplica—. Quédate conmigo, ve que no lo sea.

—Elsa, tranquilízate. Deja de preocuparte por eso. Eres diferente, tú tienes consciencia de que lo que haces es peligroso, e intentas arreglar las cosas.

—Pero terminé congelando mi propio reino.

—Y vinimos al norte del maldito mundo para encontrar una manera de arreglarlo. Déjalo ya, no es sano para ti.

—Tampoco quiero herirte— _así que eso le preocupa_.

—No lo harás. Ni yo a ti—la beso. Se resiste al principio, antes de ceder y acompañarme con mayor entusiasmo.

—Te amo— _dudo que alguna vez llegue a cansarme de escucharla decirlo_.

—Y yo a ti. Descansa, copito.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el primer capítulo del spin-off. ¿Qué les pareció? No duden en dejar comentarios.

Para que no quede la duda como con la historia principal, Rendezvous viene del frances y significa un encuentro secreto acordado entre dos (o más) personas, y en este contexto, una reunión entre dos amantes.

Serán pocos capítulos, no es solo por los lemons (aunque también ayudan XD), cada capítulo tendrá un enfoque diferente.

Si no han leído mi fic principal, o no están al día, los invito a leerlo. Y para quienes lo han leído, asumo que esto es lo que esperaban hace mucho, en especial la confesión de Elsa.

En fin, gracias por leerlo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, marcar como follow y favorite si les gustó.

Bye.


	2. Aprendiz y Maestro

**Aprendiz y maestro**

Me gusta todo esto, es todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. Creo que comienzo a entender por qué dicen que los impulsos carnales son tan fuertes. Quedo satisfecha por un rato, pero sigo queriendo más luego de cada encuentro, ni siquiera sabría cómo describirlo… ¿qué tiene su piel que es tan adictiva? ¿Tal vez sea su olor, o lo firme que se siente su cuerpo sobre el mío? Hemos estado así varias noches seguidas, es lo que me motiva a seguir aquí, en este lugar espantoso. En cuanto estamos solos, el resto del mundo desaparece.

Es nuestro espacio, quiero conservar esta burbuja por todo el tiempo que sea posible. Es tan intenso como para lograr perdernos en el momento, lo cual agradezco infinitamente. Odio estas cuevas y a la gente, pero al mismo tiempo me permiten explorar este lado oscuro de mí, esa sensualidad que no creía tener y que ahora puedo expresar libremente sin que nadie nos juzgue o interrumpa en absoluto. Me gusta, me siento deseada. Puedo estar desnuda todo el tiempo, nuestra recámara es privada. El frío es lo de menos, podría recostarme sobre hielo y seguir perfectamente bien. Es una extraña especie de libertad que raya en el libertinaje, prácticamente acabo de arrojar mi educación y código moral a un tacho.

Una reina no debería hacer esto, no cede a sus impulsos libidinales, practica el celibato si no está desposada, jamás debe permitir que un hombre la vea de este modo… bueno, yo no hago eso. Es irónico, después de tanto esfuerzo que pusieron todos por enseñarme las reglas de compostura y el valor de una dama. Supongo que no sirvo para estar encerrada en una corte siguiendo los manuales de normas toda la vida. Soy la tormenta misma, no puedo ser contenida. Soy libre, no estoy para seguir las imposiciones de nadie.

Es parte de lo que me harta de este lugar. Me siento atrapada, pese a que tengo otras libertades que en Arendelle jamás encontraría. Es un punto en el que empiezo a comprender la aversión por las masas y las imposiciones sociales. Lo odio. Cambio de un ambiente represivo a otro opresivo. Lo único que me mantiene aquí es esta hermosa burbuja de intimidad entre Hans y yo.

Aún no me acostumbro por completo a todo esto, pese a que hemos hecho el amor varias veces… todavía siento que estoy haciendo algo prohibido, no puedo evitar esas pequeñas y odiosas reacciones de pudor. No cubrir mis pechos, controlar mi rubor, y acomodar a Hans entre mis piernas siguen siendo tareas titánicas para mí. Me siento como una niña, todo es nuevo para mí. Recién comienzo a descubrir un mundo totalmente distinto, y nos queda un buen camino por recorrer, espero. No quiero dejarlo, no ahora. La sola idea de separarnos es suficiente para llenar mis ojos de lágrimas. Lo sé, estoy siendo demasiado sentimental, pero no puedo evitarlo, no en aquellas madrugadas frías en las que él duerme tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, mientras que yo le doy miles de vueltas en mi cabeza a nuestro futuro.

Nuestro… nunca pensé que lo diría. Un futuro con él… me cuesta imaginarlo, más que nada porque ni siquiera me veo a mi misma en el futuro. No sé si regresaremos alguna vez, o si mi magia llegará a un límite, o siquiera sabré si es reversible el daño que causé. Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecen después de dormir, al despertar con su sonrisa ladeada, que es la única cura para calmar mis nervios destrozados. Sobre cómo logra mantenerse siempre tan tranquilo… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hace. Sólo sé que se lo agradezco. Uno de los dos debe mantenerse estable. Usualmente es él. Yo soy un desastre andante, pero eso no es algo nuevo.

Supongo que así es como nos complementamos. Es un plus que nunca pensé que tendría, la idea de estar con alguien que pueda ayudarme realmente, que esté cuando le necesite… de dejar la soledad que había asumido hace años. No creí que alguna vez pudiese compartir tanto con otra persona. Me siento verdaderamente feliz, por primera vez en años. No esa débil sombra de felicidad que creía conocer, sino una mucho más intensa, genuina. El mundo podría acabarse y no me importaría. Ya sé que suena egoísta, pero quiero hacer algo por mí misma al menos una vez en la vida. Por mí y por Hans, mi compañero y amante.

Lo amo, y fui tan terca como para no reconocerlo hasta hace unos días. Lo medité tantas veces, me negué rotundamente a la idea de poder amarlo, luché contra ello, hasta que finalmente no lo resistí. No tengo idea de cómo pasó, tal vez fue el proceso, todo el tiempo juntos desde que nos conocimos en Arendelle. Puede que sea el hecho de que finalmente creo conocerlo mejor, sin sus miles de máscaras. O quizás sea gracias a las experiencias límite que hemos vivido durante todo este tiempo. La única certeza que tengo es que lo quiero como a nadie. La conmoción orgánica es fuerte, mi cuerpo responde al suyo como si fuésemos dos piezas diseñadas para calzar perfectamente, pero no fue lo que me convenció de que lo amo.

Creí que el amor no era algo que pudiese sentir. Al menos el amor romántico, porque el de familia sí lo sentí, siempre. No obstante, se me hacía inconcebible el hecho de sentir afecto por un hombre. Es sólo que… de alguna manera, me di cuenta de que realmente estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo necesario por él. Del mismo modo en que él lo está por mí. Me salvó la vida en varias formas. Literalmente me salvó de morir ahogada. Me salvó de mí misma, de que el miedo me consumiera. Y, por ahora, de la soledad. Era lo único que había asumido desde que comprendí lo peligrosa que es mi magia, que estaría sola por el resto de mi vida. Podría casarme, podría intentar reconciliarme con Anna, pero incluso así sabía que estaría sola. Ahora al menos sé que tengo alguien que me recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Es tan irónico que terminara enamorada de quien se supone debiese ser mi enemigo mortal. Conociendo su poder, tan letal como el mío, y su historial de actos impíos, no debería siquiera acercarme a él. Pero quiero lo que quiero, no puedo evitarlo. No me importa, soy ciega y sorda en lo que se refiere a la gran lista de razones por las que no debería estar con él. De alguna manera siempre termino tomando la peor decisión por razones que ni siquiera entiendo completamente. Esto está mal, y a pesar de que lo sé perfectamente, no puedo evitar cuestionarme _¿por qué hacer algo incorrecto se siente tan bien?_

Intento no darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto en particular. Por ahora puedo darme el lujo de hacer oídos sordos a mi código moral. El remordimiento puede esperar. Me interesa más explorar todo lo que pueda, en especial ahora que tengo un maestro más que dispuesto a enseñarme. Después de nuestra primera vez, me di cuenta de que en realidad sé muy poco acerca de sexo. La verdad nunca pensé que fuese a ser un problema, estaba convencida de que no era necesario. Jamás me había importado saber cómo tocar a un hombre, daba por hecho que sería el coito de la misma manera en que lo narran algunas novelas. No como el Marqués de Sade, eso sería extremo. Creí que sería como lo que Hans me dijo que se conoce como "misionero", esa posición que asumí era la natural para un hombre y una mujer.

Sin embargo, está lejos de la realidad. Me sorprende la gran variedad que existe en cuanto a gustos sexuales, posiciones y técnicas. Es más complejo de lo que imaginaba. Quiero aprender, _digo, ¿por qué no?_ Ya no soy virgen, no tengo mucho que perder. Sé que podría concebir un niño, pero también sé que hay maneras de evitarlo. Recuerdo que debo cuidar de esperar poco más de dos semanas desde que sangre, y también que puedo usar algunos tipos de hierbas, le pedí a Hans que les preguntara a las mujeres que hacen medicinas, ellas enviaron un paquete pequeño con una mezcla de semillas y flores secas. No tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman, y al principio creí que me envenenarían, pero llevo varios días consumiéndolas y no me ha pasado nada fuera de lo común.

Con eso resuelto, comenzaron nuestras lecciones. Es curioso, poder descubrir lo que me gusta, y también lo que quiere Hans. Usualmente se centra más en jugar con mi cuerpo, así que lo que sé de sus gustos lo he ido aprendiendo paulatinamente, observándolo, y de un par de veces en que le pedí mostrarme cómo puedo complacerlo. A veces siento que se preocupa demasiado de mí. Al menos él siempre termina con un orgasmo, pero de todos modos me gusta jugar con él. Tiene varios puntos sensibles que puedo morder.

La mañana siguiente del día que hicimos el amor por primera vez fue mucho más… _activa_. Recuerdo perfectamente cada momento, fue una verdadera experiencia sensorial…

* * *

—Así que, ¿todavía quieres continuar con esto? —acaricia mi pómulo con suavidad, apenas rozando mi piel con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos.

—Eso creo, dejarte me rompería por completo.

—Entiendo. Es irónico, no podemos estar juntos porque nos hacemos daño, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos separarnos…

— ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

—Disfrutarlo.

—No podemos quedarnos así por siempre.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo— _pero sabemos que es limitado, que en algún momento se acabará y volveremos a estar solos_ —. No te tortures con eso todavía.

—No puedo evitarlo, siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y tú ya no estarás a mi lado.

—Me quedaré por el todo el tiempo que me necesites.

—Ese es el problema, no sé si alguna vez deje de necesitarte…— _no ahora que lo conozco._

—Ven—nos da vuelta de modo que él está sobre mí. Todo el peso de su cuerpo recae sobre mi abdomen antes de que él se apoye sobre los codos. Y ahora que tengo un poco más de experiencia, también siento otras partes de su cuerpo contra el mío. Ahora sé lo que esta posición significa. Él besa mi cuello, se siente como una ola que arrastra todos mis pensamientos.

— ¿Otra vez?

— ¿No quieres? —se separa de mí.

—Claro que quiero, pero…

— ¿Pero? —frunce el ceño.

—Quiero aprender. Creo que ya notaste que en realidad sé muy poco de esto…

—Eso no es problema, puedo mostrarte cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas—se ríe. Su sonrisa traviesa promete problemas, y estoy más que dispuesta a aceptarlos. Ya nos revolcamos una vez, _¿qué más podría pasar?_ Con más valentía de la que creía tener, me siento sobre su pelvis, intentando poner mi cara de picardía más creíble. Él enarca una ceja. _Supongo que tendré que mejorar mis habilidades de persuasión._

—Enséñame entonces.

—Mmm… no es tan simple. Tienes mucho que aprender, eso es seguro.

—Pues no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo—trazo círculos de escarcha sobre su pecho, enredando sus finos vellos cobrizos.

—Es que tendremos que partir de lo básico. Ni siquiera sé si sabes cómo tocarte.

—Hummm—la verdad no pensé que fuera a preguntar eso. Me ruborizo instantáneamente. La verdad es que no, lo intenté fallidamente unas cuantas veces cuando era adolescente. Nunca hice algo así de invasivo, solo frotar mi feminidad con la palma de la mano.

—Puedes decirme, en verdad facilitaría muchas cosas.

—No… no sé cómo.

—Vaya, realmente empezamos de cero—desvío la mirada. _No pensé que conservar mi virginidad intacta fuese a traer complicaciones para tener relaciones_ —. No te preocupes, sólo significa que tenemos más por descubrir—se sienta, cuidando de no botarme. Me rodea con los brazos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Qué impaciente, para alguien que tardó tanto en decidirse.

—Sólo dime qué hacer.

— ¿Ahora? Primero tengo que conocer tu cuerpo. _Tenemos_ que conocerlo, mejor dicho. Levántate.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —él toma una de las sábanas de seda. Ahora sí estoy confundida.

—Afuera—se encoge de hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que afuera?

—De la habitación, no del salón. Necesito una mesa.

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero probar algo. Es con fines de enseñanza, netamente—sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa son suficientes para saber que planea algo que podría no terminar bien para mí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me toma de la mano y guía hacia una mesa de granito, que queda a la altura de mi cintura.

—Confía en mí—tiende la sábana sobre la mesa—. Sube, recuéstate. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

No sé qué pretende con esto. No obstante, hago lo que me pide. _Después de todo, creo que sabe lo que hace_. La superficie de la mesa está helada, es agradable, pero dura. Alcanzo a recostarme con las rodillas ligeramente flectadas. Me siento expuesta, como una escultura sobre un podio. Considerando que estoy completamente desnuda, también podría ser una rana de disección. ¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto? Creo que estaba más cómoda en la cama.

Me quedo viendo el techo fijamente. Hay estalactitas púrpura colgando peligrosamente, me da la impresión de que en algún momento se caerán, tal como sucedió con mi candelabro de hielo. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresa Hans, con un bowl lleno de agua, un par de paños de seda y un pequeño frasco. Esto me deja con más dudas.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté lista si no tengo idea de qué vas a hacerme?

—Creí que querías aprender.

— ¿Y se supone que esto es para que aprenda?

—Precisamente. Además, siempre quise tenerte así—me besa suavemente, mientras acaricia mi cabello, apartándolo de mi cara y cuello—. Quiero hacerme una idea de cuales son tus lugares favoritos. Tengo una idea, pero quiero comprobarla.

—Bien…—me acaricia el pómulo con sus nudillos. Luego su pulgar se desliza sobre mi labio inferior, para luego meterlo dentro de mi boca—. Chupa.

Hago lo que me pide, él cierra los ojos y emite un sonido gutural desde lo profundo de su garganta. Lo hago más fuerte, repite el mismo sonido, esta vez mirándome atentamente y sonriendo. _Esto es extraño_. Después de un rato, lo retira.

— ¿Esto para qué es?

—Por curiosidad, otro día intentaremos algo distinto. Ahí le encontrarás sentido.

—Ya…

— ¿Seguimos? —asiento en respuesta. Se acerca más, levanta mi mentón y besa con suavidad mi cuello. Suelto en un suspiro el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Pronto comienza a succionar, es una sensación bastante… _peculiar_. Mordisquea la piel sensible debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja, alternando con lamidas. Su lengua va dejando un rastro que se enfría rápidamente—. Dame tu mano.

Hago lo que dice, coloca mi mano sobre el punto de unión de mis clavículas, dejando la suya sobre encima. Es más grande, por lo que alcanza a cubrirla completamente. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, para luego comenzar a descender lentamente, acariciando la piel entre mis senos, mi vientre, mi zona umbilical, y el punto donde comienza mi ingle. Desenreda nuestros dedos momentáneamente para cambiarlos de posición. Su índice se posa sobre el mío, continuamos descendiendo hasta llegar a mi sexo. En este punto mi respiración ya es dificultosa, y me siento ansiosa. Separamos mis pliegues, deslizando nuestros dedos a lo largo. Estoy húmeda.

—Qué rápida, pero todavía no estamos listos—dice con su voz grave. Retira nuestras manos de mi intimidad, sin soltar mi mano derecha. La toma y la coloca sobre mi seno derecho, mientras que la suya se dirige al izquierdo—. Cuando no estés lista, tus pezones son la mejor opción para prepararte. Mírame y haz lo que yo haga.

Todavía no puedo creer que esté tocándome a mí misma, aunque sea con su ayuda. _Me parecía algo tan incorrecto, tan impuro… pero es delicioso_. Hans masaje mi pezón con movimientos circulares, para luego sujetarlo entre sus dedos y hacerlo rodar, apretándolo de vez en cuando. Imito sus movimientos lo mejor que puedo. Descubro que me gusta cuando ambos hacemos presión al mismo tiempo. Me cuesta mantenerme quieta. Siento una extraña combinación entre placer y dolor, ambos se intensifican al pellizcar más fuerte. Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi sexo. Aprieto ambas piernas y no puedo evitar mover mi pelvis, buscando… _no lo sé._ Hans nota esta tensión en mi cuerpo, deja de tocarme y retira también mi mano, pero sin soltarla.

—Veremos qué tal estás ahora—susurra.

Repite el tortuoso trayecto hacia mi entrepierna, y nuevamente coloca su índice sobre el mío. Separo mis piernas para permitir un mejor acceso. Esta vez estoy realmente húmeda. Estoy algo incómoda, al principio se sentía de maravilla, pero ahora quiero _algo más_. Cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo en que nuestros dedos se introducen en mi entrada. _Oh, así está_ _mejor._ Es una sensación extraña, se siente bien ahí abajo, y al mismo tiempo, soy consciente de cómo es mi interior, húmedo, cálido y rugoso. Nuestros dígitos entran y salen, una y otra vez.

Estaba disfrutándolo hasta que Hans retira nuestros dedos. Sin embargo, los coloca sobre un pequeño bulto anterior a la entrada de mi vagina. Es mi clítoris, recuerdo haberlo visto una vez mientras hojeaba un libro de anatomía ilustrado. Se siente todavía mejor al tocarlo con mayor presión. Pero, al igual que antes, se detiene y retira nuestras manos.

— ¿No vamos a seguir?

—Veo que te entusiasmaste demasiado—se ríe y yo evito mirarle a los ojos de pura vergüenza—. Tranquila, jamás te voy a dejar a medias.

— ¿Entonces quieres…?—no me atrevo a preguntarle directamente si quiere estar dentro de mí.

—Mírame, a ver si esto contesta tu pregunta— _por supuesto_. Su pene está erecto y listo para entrar en acción.

Me toma de ambas manos para enderezarme. Me siento al borde de la mesa, con las piernas separadas. Ya entendí por qué eligió esta, quedamos a la altura perfecta. Se coloca entremedio y se introduce sin mayor dificultad. Esta vez nos deslizamos mucho más fácil, y sin tanto dolor como la primera vez. _Es lo que necesitaba_. Me llena por completo, es firme y toca justo donde quiero. Realiza movimientos de embestida, una y otra vez. Comienza esa sensación de estar como construyendo algo, hasta que finalmente termino, apretando firmemente a Hans con ambos brazos. Un minuto después Hans retira su pene, y siento algo caliente sobre la piel de mis muslos internos. Luego él se queda quieto. Es lo que le pasa cuando tiene su orgasmo, se queda totalmente rígido mientras lo tiene, y luego se relaja completamente mientras su respiración se estabiliza, cargando su peso sobre mí.

Bajo de la mesa, todavía abrumada por las sensaciones. La piel en mis muslos se siente… _es difícil explicarlo_ … húmeda, por nuestros fluidos mezclados, especialmente el suyo, que es blanco y más viscoso de lo que esperaba. Admito que esto sí es desagradable, me siento sucia. Por suerte, Hans me ayuda a limpiar los restos de lo que acabamos de hacer, y usa el mismo paño de seda húmedo para limpiarse. Después de eso, volvemos a nuestro cuarto, donde una sirvienta nos ha de haber dejado desayuno mientras nosotros… _que vergüenza._

* * *

No esperaba que Elsa me pidiera enseñarle a coger. O, mejor dicho, técnicas para coger. La verdad no creí que fuera esa clase de mujer, sin embargo, no deja de fascinarme. Además, aprende rápido. Sus manos son ágiles, tengo unas cuantas ideas de en qué ocuparlas. Es estupendo que aceptara su naturaleza sexual así de rápido. Ahora podremos hacer lo que he querido hacer desde que la vi en la montaña del norte, con ese vestido ajustado que se adhiere a su cuerpo. Y, quien sabe, tal vez ella descubra algún gusto particular.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió es el hecho de que le guste el contacto más rudo. Honestamente, esperaba tener que tratarla como a una muñeca de porcelana, con cuidado de no romperla, pero no ha sido así. Puedo trabajar con eso. Es más, me da un par de ideas para satisfacer uno que otro deseo oscuro. Oh, definitivamente nos vamos a divertir con esto.

Paso el día esperando que llegue pronto la noche para volver con Elsa a nuestra habitación. Lo haría de todos modos si estuviésemos en Arendelle, claro que tendríamos que ser más cautelosos y en silencio. A decir verdad, le restaría bastante esas inhibiciones. Prefiero todo de la manera en que ha ido sucediendo hasta ahora. Es agradable la forma en que se da todo entre nosotros, es natural, sin otras intenciones que difieran de dar y recibir placer.

Sin embargo, no todo puede ser sobre juegos sexuales. Se necesita seriedad y madurez en esto, no podemos pretender que lo que hacemos no tendrá consecuencias. En cuanto pasa el calor del momento, la avalancha de problemas regresa. En especial un problema potencial que tenemos ahora, que sería dejar embarazada a Elsa. No es precisamente el mejor momento para tener un hijo, en este lugar, y considerando que si alguna vez esperamos regresar, con un niño a cuestas será infinitamente más difícil. Y de tener que explicar cómo es que el reino de Arendelle tendría un nuevo heredero… no, lo mejor es evitar tenerlo. Con nuestras posiciones en la escala de poder, cualquier niño nuestro sería heredero directo en Arendelle, e incluso tendría una ínfima probabilidad de serlo en las Islas del Sur. Ese niño heredaría el reino de Elsa y además algunas tierras en las Islas.

Últimamente lo he pensado bastante. Tendría que desposar a Elsa, de otro modo sería un bastardo. Pero casarnos conllevaría quedarme en su reino, como un consorte. Es lo que quería desde el principio, pero detesto pensar que la estaría amarrando por dejarla esperando un niño. No es la manera en que esperaba que esto sucediera. En fin, no quiero seguir pensando en un futuro hipotético sin tener fundamentos. Elsa sangró hace muy poco, no está en cinta, y por el momento no hay razones para torturarse pensando en resolver un problema imaginario. Sólo sé que debemos ser más cuidadosos con esto. No puedo volver a terminar dentro de ella, por mucho que quisiera. Esto lo hemos hablado un par de veces. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos terminar procreando un hijo, pero también en que queremos continuar teniendo una vida sexual activa. Sólo nos queda seguir teniendo cuidado con lo que hacemos.

Bueno, basta de lamentaciones. Ambos elegimos hacer esto, sabiendo lo que podría pasar y las consecuencias de esto. No veo por qué no disfrutarlo, ya que nos vamos al infierno juntos… a ella ya la corrompí, ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Es lo que quería hacer desde que la conocí, pero todo se desarrolló de una manera que jamás en la vida habría imaginado que podría. No es que me importe demasiado. El punto es que ahora tengo a la mujer con la que me encapriché, hasta terminar enamorado de ella, en nuestro cuarto, esperando desnuda.

Jamás me cansaré de verla así, es tan sensual sin siquiera pretenderlo. La manera en que se mueve, contorneando sus caderas, ese destello en sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa que hace juego con ellos, incluso la manera en que se recuesta sobre las pieles, de lado, con una de sus largas y esbeltas piernas por delante de la otra, y sus senos expuestos, como dos frutas maduras esperando ser recogidas. Todo es sublime en ella. Tiene sobre su piel cristales de hielo, dispersos por todo su cuerpo, tan pequeños que solo se notan al acercarse a ella. Forman patrones brillantes, son copos de nieve. Son como su sello personal, todo lo que es creado por su magia tiene exactamente los mismos patrones geométricos, tan complejos y hermosos como solo ella podría crearlos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —me siento junto a ella y toco los cristales sobre su hombro. Su piel está realmente fría en los lugares donde hay trocitos de hielo, mucho más fría que de costumbre.

— ¿No te gustan? Pensé que serían un lindo toque—se endereza.

—Te ves hermosa—la beso—. Puedes ser realmente creativa cuando quieres.

—No es que tenga mucho en qué entretenerme, algo tenía que hacer.

—Son muy bonitos, es una lástima que tenga que quitártelos—chupo algunos cristales sobre el punto en que se unen su hombro y su cuello.

—Mmm… no, aún no…—me quita la camisa y luego coloca una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho empujando para que me recueste. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi—. También quiero tocarte.

—Adelante.

—Quiero que me enseñes cómo.

—No es tan difícil, los hombres somos bastante simples.

* * *

No sé qué se cruzó por mi cabeza en el momento en que decidí hacer esto. Bueno, de todos modos quería aprender a tocarlo. Me encanta que me toque, pero a vece siento que es demasiado de él y muy poco de mí en nuestros encuentros. Quiero hacer algo también, no solo recibir. Y así es como llegué a esta situación, conmigo cubierta de pequeños cristales de hielo y sentada sobre su pelvis. _Tal vez pueda imitar algo de lo que él hace conmigo._ Me acuesto sobre Hans, apoyándome sobre los codos del mismo modo que él lo hace. Le beso tentativamente, tirando de su labio inferior hasta que gruñe. Coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura, aprentándome de vez en cuando.

Beso su cuello, por debajo de su nuez de Adán, hasta que siento sus caderas empujar contra la mía. Su barba me molesta un poco, lo prefería con la cara afeitada y suave. No me detengo por mucho tiempo. Me suelta en cuanto comienzo a descender por su torso. Me dedico a besarlo en tantos puntos como me es posible, aprovechando el momento para recorrer su musculatura marcada. Admito que siempre quise hacer esto, dejar vagar mis manos y sentir cada uno de sus músculos, su piel cálida, el vello fino de su pecho… y creo que él también lo esperaba. No es la persona más expresiva con su voz, pero cuando emite algún sonido gutural, es porque realmente le gusta lo que le hago. Es una buena manera de saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

El problema comienza cuando llego hasta esa forma en v justo antes de que aparezcan sus partes masculinas, todavía cubiertas por su pantalón. Tiene una erección. Nunca antes lo he tocado aquí, no con las manos al menos. _O con la boca_. ¿Querrá que haga eso? Sé qué hay algunas mujeres que lo hacen… ¿será difícil? _Oh, Dios, jamás pensé que querría hacer esto con un hombre_. Hans eleva su pelvis lo suficiente para quitarle el pantalón. Bien, supongo que debemos continuar.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres—asegura Hans. Sus palabras dicen una cosa, pero su voz ronca delata otra totalmente distinta.

—Está bien, quiero hacerlo… pero necesito algo de ayuda.

—Dame tu mano—hago lo que me pide.

Coloca nuestras manos sobre la base de su pene, del mismo modo en que lo hizo para tocar mi cuerpo hace unos días. Es duro, suave y cálido. Nuestras manos lo rodean, hacen movimientos desde la base hasta la punta. En cuanto el ritmo es estable, suelta mi mano. Sigo haciendo lo mismo por un buen rato. Le gusta cuando lo aprieto más fuerte, o cuando rozo la punta, que está rosada y brillante. Me atrevo a darle una lamida tentativa. Es salado. No que me importe. Él me queda viendo con mayor interés, se apoya en los codos. Una de sus manos se enreda en mi cabello. Repito lo que hice, esta vez con más confianza.

Continúo lamiéndolo. Él gruñe de vez en cuando. Con una mano temblorosa tomo esa bolsita de piel con sus testículos, al masajeo con suavidad… _no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto_. Supongo que ahora podría tomarlo dentro de mi boca… no es que la idea me agrade tanto, en realidad me aterra un poco, pero quiero complacerlo, y al parecer esto le gusta. Introduzco primero esa cabecita rosada, él jadea. Chupo esa parte, del mismo modo en que lo he hecho con sus pulgares las veces en que él me pide que lo haga... creo que comienzo a entender por qué.

Lentamente dejo entrar más de su masculinidad. Ahora usa la mano en mi cabello para guiar mis movimientos, dejando que entre y salga continuamente. No lo dejo llegar muy profundo, temo que me darán arcadas si lo hago. Ya es bastante con el sabor, que es un poco fuerte para mi gusto. Seguimos así, con él gimiendo de vez en cuando, en especial cuando uso la lengua. No tarda mucho en terminar, en el fondo de mi garganta. Es extraño, espeso y con un gusto bastante… peculiar, por no decir desagradable. Podría habérmelo advertido antes. Ahora lo sé. Trago, pese a lo reacia que me siento al respecto.

Pero él está feliz y satisfecho, así que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Claro que de haber una segunda vez, no pienso volver a tragar. Hasta ahora, es de las pocas cosas que me desagradan del sexo. Tampoco es realmente importante, creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo, con esa condición.

—Eres buena, para ser tu primera vez haciendo esto.

—Ah… gracias, supongo—mis mejillas se tornan rojas por primera vez en lo que va de la noche. Era un récord, hasta ahora. No esperaba cumplidos por lo que hice.

—No seas tan modesta, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba.

—De acuerdo… sólo no quiero volver a tragarlo.

—Está bien, intentaré avisarte a partir de ahora.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

—No ahora… y solo si tu quieres, claro.

—Ya.

—Siempre quise verte haciendo eso. No tienes idea de lo mucho que fantaseaba contigo.

— ¿Me deseabas?

—Desde el momento en que te vi en tu palacio de hielo. Créeme, tenía tantas ganas de desvestirte ahí mismo, con ese vestido de hielo que tenías.

—Pervertido.

—Tú preguntaste.

— ¿Te queda energía para hacer algo ahora?

—Dame un minuto, mujer—se ríe entre jadeos.

—Oh, por favor—vuelvo a sentarme sobre sus caderas, esta vez con sus partes masculinas rozando mi feminidad húmeda.

De alguna manera verlo así de desarmado durante todo el tiempo en que estuve entretenida con su miembro me resulta sensual. Me agrada saber que puedo dejarlo así, que se siente tan afectado por mí. Muevo mis caderas, presionando con más fuerza sobre las suyas. Él me toma de la cintura y en cuestión de segundos nos da vuelta, de modo que quedo debajo de él.

—Eres insaciable, mujer. Dame cinco minutos, no creo que mi soldado vaya a seguir tus órdenes ahora.

—No te tardes tanto.

Por mientras, su boca se desliza sobre los cristales de hielo en mis pechos, deshaciéndolos con su lengua cálida. Es delicioso, los derrite lentamente, dejando rastros húmedos. Me dejo llevar por la sensación de sus labios calientes sobre mi piel helada. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.


End file.
